


Love

by Karma0350



Series: itami and Ibiki [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma0350/pseuds/Karma0350
Summary: who knew Morino could be gentle
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Mitarashi Anko, Morino Ibiki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: itami and Ibiki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937197
Kudos: 9





	1. blind date

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters. I do however own Itami.

Itami Mitarino wasn't happy when Anko told her she set her up on a blind date. she didn't tell her who it was. All she tole her was the time and place. So through out the whole day she was worried and distracted, which got her in trouble with her boss, Ibiki Morino. That man can be scary when he was angry. She was so distracted she gave him the wrong file which made him look bad. She was yelled at and made to clean the Red Room. She hated the Red Room. After work, she raced home; showered and changed. She had to be at the BBQ restaurant in twenty minuets. She raced to the restaurant, with a few minuets to spare. Itami found a table in the back and ordered sake. her back was to the door so when her date sat down she chocked on her sake. Ibiki Morino sat across from her and they both locked eyes. 

"Um.. Sir.. please forgive me but are you my date?"

"Yes. Anko didn't tell you?" He asked. He studied her face watching as it went from shocked to embarrassed. Which he thought was cute. 

"No. She just said to be here at Eight pm." Itami felt her face heat up. "Although I may kill her for not telling me." 

Ibiki smirked at that. "Don't. I am the one that told her not to say a word. I just didn't think she would actually listen to me."

Itami looked at her boss. "Sir-"

"Ibiki."

"Ibiki, if you wanted a date all you had to do was ask." 

"Would you have said yes?" 

"Well, um... no. I would have made some excuse." Itami smiled. "I have always had a crush on you and when you chose me to join your team, i was so excited and happy, that the night before I couldn't sleep. My first day on the job and I spelt coffee all over you and I felt so embarrassed that I offered to go pick you up some clean clothes." Itami covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling." 

"That's okay. I like to hear your voice." He ordered them food and himself a water. While Itami sip her sake. While they ate Itami kept he talking short. She also made Ibiki laugh which scared the poor waitress, which made both of them laugh. 

Ibiki paid the bill and walked her home. The walk was quit but pleasant. Neither felt the need to fill the silence. Once they reached her apartment, she unlocked her door and asked if he wanted to come in. He said no and turned to leave after biding her a goodbye. Itami grabbed his hand. His eyes met hers. 

Itami took a deep breath, "I had a great time, I would like.. No! I would love to do it again some time." 

"How about Saturday, if nothing happens before hand."

"That would be nice." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "See ya at work tomorrow sir.,, Ibiki." Then she turned and went inside smiling the whole time. 


	2. Kiss goodnight

Itami groaned when the alarm went off the next morning. She rolled over and turned it off. She sat up and looked at her cat that was sleeping at the foot of the bed. She glared and ruffled his fur. He cat gave a glare and a small meow. 

"Oh shut up. You get to sleep anytime you want, you little fuzz ball." She smiled when her cat streached and hoped off the bed and ran out of the room. Itami pushed the blankets back and made her way to the kitchen so she could feed Mr. Fuzz. She grabbed his food bowl and reached under the counter to get his food. Mr. Fuzz jumped on the counter and started purring. Itami smiled and filled his bowl and set it down on the floor next to his water bowl. Itami made her way to the bathroom to clean the litter box and then take a shower. Once she was done she ate a small breakfast and then got dressed and made her way to work. 

The walk to work was short but relaxing. She kept thinking about Ibiki, which is her boss. She knows that she needs to separate her personal life with Ibiki and her work life with Ibiki, but it was hard. So hard. He was a complete gentle man. He was everything she looked for in a first date. Her mind was wondering that she didn't realize that Ibiki was calling her name. When his hand came down on her shoulder she jumped and then apologize. She gave him a small smile and took the file that he was handed to her. She went back to the front desk abd sat down. She opened the file and began reading. 

When lunch time finally came around, she made her way to the lunch room and grabbed a cup of coffee and a bag of chips. She wasn't very hungry but if she didn't eat something she was going to regret it later. She was almost done when Anko popped into the lunch room and made her way over to Itami. She sat down in the chair next to her. 

"How the date go?" She asked stealing a chip and popping into her mouth. 

"I actual had a great time. Ibiki and I will be going on a second date on Saturday." Itami answered, all the while blushing. 

"Yes! I knew he picked the right girl." She stood up. "Well I better get back, or Ibiki will have my head. See ya later." 

Itami waved and finshied her chips and coffee and got up and threw her trash away and made her way back to her desk, where a pile of paperwork waited. 

After work Ibiki waited for her outside. "May I walk you home?" 

Itami blushed. "I would like that." 

They started walking and Itami made a bold dession to hold Ibiki's hand. Ibiki looked down at her and smiled, but didn't pull away. 

"How was work?" Itami asked. 

"It was rather boring today. All i really did was paperwork and deal with Anko." 

"She giving you a hard time again?" 

"Not as much since she has been dating Guy. But that girl can paint a picture when talking about her and Guy." 

Itami moved closer to Ibiki. "I'm sorry. She dose seem to get carried away sometimes." 

They arrived at her apartment and Itami asked Ibiki if he wanted to come in but again he said no. Itami nodded and leaned up on her tipy toes and kissed Ibiki on the lips. Ibiki pulled her closer and kissed back. It was a gental kiss and he pulled away. "Goodnight Itami. See you tomorrow at work." 

"Goodnight" She watched him leave then went inside and leaned against the front door. She heard a meow and looked over at her cat. "Don't judge me."


	3. Injury

When the alarm went off Itami turned it off and did her daily routine. She smiled to herself as she brushed her hair. Today was Friday, which means tomorrow was her second date with Ibiki. She pulled her red hair into a bun and set off to work. Hoping and praying she doesn't get sent on any missions. 

The moment she walked thought the doors she knew something was off. Every ANBU that was available was there. She saw Ibiki and walked over to him. He handed her a mission scroll and told her to switch to her ANBU outfit and leave with team cat at once. She did what she was told and team cat left at once. She had read the mission and they were to go and find two targets and bring them back for interagation. They raced through the trees and never slowing down. They had a mission and they were excited to finally have a mission. Team cat hasn't had a mission in over two months for a mission that resulted in the person they were paid to protect dying. They have been put on stand by. Now was their chance to show the village they could be of some use. 

Itami could feel the excitement coming off her teammates and she couldn't but feel the same. She wasn't with her team when they failed their mission for being inactive due to injury. That's not going to stop her now. She jumped from tree to tree, feeling the breeze in her hair and she loved this feeling, the rush like they were on a time limit to get something done or they fail. 

The trip only took three hours at the speed they were going. Now here they were scooping out their targets. Two brothers who raped and murdered for women so far. The town they are staying in paid the leaf village to get rid of them. 

They waited till nightfall to make their move. They moved silently through the trees and split up in teams of three. Itami was with the caption and he singled for them to move forward. They were waiting for the other team to let them know they were in position. 

"We are ready caption." 

Captain nodded and all six of us broke through. The two brothers were no where to be found. The cabin was empty but the fireplace was still lit. The captain wasn't happy. He punched a wall which triggered the trap set and two kunie came flying out of no where and hit Itami, one in the leg and one in shoulder. She fell to the floor. 

"Itami don't move. I need to pull the one out of your shoulder. The one in you leg is to close to one of you blood vessels and if i pull it out you could bleed to death." 

He grabbed the kunie and pulled it out. Itami screamed and that is when things went bad. The blade was lased with poison and the caption was trying to stop it from spreading. He bandaged her shoulder and told Dog and Deer to take her back to the village and meet up with them when she was in the hospital. They were staying to try and find the brothers. 

Itami's world spun when Dog picked her up. "Please don't hurl on me okay." 

"Not going to be a problem." Itami said and then her world went black.


	4. laughter is the best medicine

Itami was in a sea of pain, she was barely conscious but she could feel the pain slam into her body. She tried to open her eyes but it felt like they were glued down. She moaned in pain as another wave of pain hit her. She was glad she couldn't open her eyes 'cause she was sure that the room was spinning. She heard voices but couldn't make put what they were saying. She moved her head to where she thought the voices were. She wanted to tell them that she was okay, but she didn't believe it herself so there was no way they would believe her. She felt a cool hand on her forehead and she leaned into the touch, since it felt like she was burning from the inside out. She felt something sharp poke through her skin and then nothing. She was washed away in a painless sleep. 

ONE WEEK LATER

Itami could hear beeping when she made her way back to the land of the living. She could barely open her eyes but half way was good enough for her. She knew she was in the hospital by just the white walls and the beeping machine that she could hear. She could feel someone holding her hand, she moved her head to her right and saw Ibiki sleeping unconformably in the chair will his head propped up on his hand. She smiled and squeezed his hand, which made him jump awake. He noticed she was awake and he leaned in and kissed her.

When he pulled away she looked him over. He clothes were wrinkled which told her he hadn't changed in a few days. He had bags under his eyes which means he hasn't been sleeping a whole lot. His eyes had lost most of the sparkle she loved, which means he has been worried to the bone. 

"How you feeling?" He asked, looking her over. "Are you in any pain?

"No." Itami croaked out. "My throat is dry though, can you get me some water?" 

Ibiki let go of her hand and Itami had to fight the urge to re take it. Ibiki got up and went around to the other side to get a glass of water. He put one knee on the bed and put his free hand under her head and lifted it so she wouldn't choke. When she was done he gently put her head back down and retook his sit. 

"How long have i've been out?"

"A week."

Itami looked at Ibiki. "Guess I missed our date huh."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy you are ok." He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep."

"Sleep with me."

Ibiki's face paled and Itami laughed. "not like that perv. I meant come cuddle." 

Ibiki nodded and crawled in bed and pulled her to his chest and they feel into a peaceful sleep rest the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, next one will be a little longer


	5. House date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting released from the hospital Itami makes Ibiki diner to make up for missing their second date.

Itami was rushing around ger kitchen trying to make sure everything was ready. She has been waiting for this night for two weeks now. The day after she woke up the first time in the hospital, the medic nin told her she may get chronic pain in her shoulder and leg when it gets cold. Itami didn't mind then but now it was killing her. They had given her some pain meds but she didn't want to take them until after Ibiki left. She didn't want to ruin another date night. 

She finished making the roast beef and set about making the rice and dango. She promised Anko she would bring her some tomorrow when she came in for work. Her big sister used to teach her how to make things all the time, before she got sick and died. She missed her sister everyday, but she was living her life like her sister said she should. 

Once everything was done, she got down the plates and grabbed the chop sticks. She was expecting Iruka and Kakashi tonight also, since she hadn't seen them in a long time. Once the table was set she finished making the dango and put everything on the table. Then she ran to lay out clean clothes and went to go take a shower. When she was done she wrapped the towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom and she started to head to her bedroom when she saw Ibiki standing in her doorway. 

Their eyes met and Itami blushed. "Oh um hi. Did I leave the door open again? I do that sometimes when Mr. Fuzz gose outside." 

"Mr. Fuzz?" Ibiki asked titling his head to the side. 

"Itami's cat." Iruka said coming up behind Ibiki holding said cat in his hands. "Kakashi is going to be a little late. I am having him rewrite his mission report." Iruka closed the door and put the cat down who ran off towards the bedroom. 

"I'm going to go get dressed but please make yourself at home. Oh Iruka would you be the best friend i know you are and make some tea please." 

"You got it." He walked off to her kitchen like he been there a hundred times. Which he has. 

Itami got dressed and put her hair up in a messy bun and rejoin the men. Ibiki and Iruka were talking and she was glad that tonight was happening. Itami came into the kitchen and put her arms around Ibiki, who smiled and pulled her close but didn't faulter from carry on a conversation with Iruka. 

"So Ibiki gots a girl now?" Kakashi said appearing out of no where. "That's great. Seeing you happy might actually scare anyone you interrogate." 

Ibiki smirked. "Maybe. I'll have to give it ago next time." Itami smiled and pulled away from Ibiki to pull Kakashi into a hug, which he returned. 

"I heard about what happened. Sorry I couldn't come and vist you." 

"Don't sweat it. You are here now and Iruka said you two have news." 

Iruka finished making the tea and handed everybody a cup. "Yes we do but i want to do announce it after dinner. So let's eat." 

They made their way over to the dinning table and sat down. Ibiki was on Itami's right and Iruka was on her left and Kakashi right across from her. 

After diner Kakashi and Ibiki cleared the table and Itami grabbed the dango. She had already set aside Anko's ten. Once Ibiki and Kakashi rejoined them at the table Iruka made his announcement. 

"Kakashi and I picked a wedding day. Its going to be in the spring. A small gathering." 

"Congratulations!" Itami said. "I've been waiting for this." 

"Congratulations to the both of you." Ibiki said. Itami had already informed him that Kakashi and Iruka were engaged. 

"Thank you." They both said at the same time. 

After they left Ibiki helped Itami with the dishes. When they were done Ibiki handed Itami one of her pain pills. 

"You've been in pain all night. Here." 

"Was it that obvious?" Itami said but took the pill anyway. 

"Maybe to me, but I don't think the happy couple noticed." Ibiki said sitting down on the couch next to her. 

Itami leaned into him. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Always." 

"Do you ever want to get married?" 

Everything was silent, and Itami thought she may have crossed a line but Ibiki's voice was calm. "No. I never thought it would happen but I think it's possible now." 

Itami looked up at him. "Really?" 

Ibiki looked down at her and nodded. "Someday down the road if it's something we both want then I would have no problem getting married." 

Itami leaned up and kissed him. "Okay but i have to tell you something." She took a deep breath. "I'm a virgin. I have been waiting for the right person to come along and I know we haven't been dating for that long but I really want my first time to be with you." 

Ibiki smiled. "Okay. Just not to night." 

"Why not?" Itami asked then yawned. "Never mind. I know why." Ibiki laughed and picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He pulled off her jeanes and and shirt then walked over to her dresser and grabbed a sweat shirt and helped her put it on. He pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead. 

"Goodnight." He said. 

"Biki." Itami yawned again. "Will you sleep over tonight." 

"Sure." He turned the light off and took his work clothes off till he was only in his boxers. Then he crawled under the blankets with her and Itami curled into him with her head on his chest. 

""Night Biki." 

"Night Tami." 

They both slept peaceful just like at the hospital.


	6. Just the beginning

It was Sunday afternoon and Ibiki and Itami lay on the couch, cuddling close. They have been spending everyday for the past two months together. Ibiki spent most nights at her place, and Itami never complained. She liked his company and she didn't feel afraid or alone anymore. Ibiki always made her feel safe and comfortable. He never pushed her to do thinks she didn't like or felt uncomfortable with. He always had her best interest at heart and Itami did they same in return. Itami never pushed Ibiki to open up about his torture or hsi nightmares, knowing they were painful, but also knowing that Ibiki would talk to her about all of it when he was ready, and Itami was willing to wait until that day. She didn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. 

Itami had her eyes closed and her head on Ibiki chest that she could feel his muscles, tense and untense. She moved her head till it was in the crock of his neck. She breathed in his forest smell. She kissed his neck and opened her eyes. "Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing. Everything is fine." He said kissing her forehead. "I really like being here with you like this." 

"I like it to." Itami smiled. "I had a very good dream about us last night."

"Oh really? Tell me about it."

"Well it started out kind of like this, and we were kissing and holding each other close." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. Ibiki's hand tightened a little on her hips. He had to force himself not to grind up into Itami. He gentle pushed Itami off him and cleared his throat. He didn't give Itami another glance or say a word as he made his way to the door. He left and Itami was left wondering what she did wrong.


	7. Drunk night

Two days. That's how long it was since Itami has seen Ibiki. Two days since he up and left her apartment with out saying a word. For two days Itami was having really bad thoughts. Thinking she had screwed up her chance with him and it was all ber fault. She still went to work and did her job but the nagging thoughts were there. She hadn't seen Ibiki around the office and when she asked Anko, all Anko said was that he was in a meeting. Itami hated this. Not being able to clear the air and get it all out on the table. She needed to talk to him. She needed to apologize to Ibiki for crossing a line. She needed to fo something. 

When Friday finally came around she went out to the local ANBU bar and ordered drink after drink. She didn't realize how many she had until she was getting ready to leave. She placed the money on the counter and stood up. Everything started spinning and she felt very nauseous. She grabbed onto the bar, but that only helped a little bit. She sunk down to sit on the floor and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw someone that looked like Ibiki. 

Itami smiled and reached out to him. "I know you're not Ibiki but do you think you could help me home?" 

The figure picked her up bridle style and carried her out the bar and down the street toward her apartment. Itami kept looking at the figure. 'This person really dose look like Ibiki.' She thought. 

Ibiki looked doen at the woman in his arms. She was so out of it she didn't realized he was the real Ibiki. When Genma had told him that Itami was sitting alone at the bar taking shot after shot, Ibiki was worried and rushed right over. Now here he was, walking down the street with his girlfriend who was plaster and didn't even recognise her own boyfriend. 

When they got to her apartment Itami pulled oit her keys and handed them to Ibiki. She giggled. "Don't tell my boyfriend." Ibiki took the keys and unlocked the door. He opened it and slipped his shoes off before making his way to her room. He laid her down and took her shoes off. He left the rest of her clothes on and went to go grab a glass of water. When he came back Itami was crying. He placed the water down on the night stand and stroked Itami's hair. 

"I want Ibiki. B-b-but now i can't have him, because i crossed a line and he wont speak t-t-t-to me." 

That hurt. That hurt Ibiki more than he thought. She got drunk because of him. Ibiki went around the other side of the bed and pulled Itami to him. 

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. We will talk more tomorrow, you just need to sleep." But as he was saying this Itami had already fell asleep. Ibiki couldn't. He needed to say so much to her but didn't know how. He didn't know how to explain the reason he left that day was because he was scared. He was so scared. Ibiki kissed her forehead and held her tight to his chest all night. Tomorrow he would explain everything to her.


	8. Confession of love

Itami woke with her head pounding. She opened her eyes and then shut them again when the sun blinded her. She turned over and came face to chest. She looked up and noticed Ibiki sleeping next to her. She backed up and watched him. He looked so at peace, not stressed, relaxed. She smiled and reached a hand out to touch his face, but Ibiki's hand came up and grabbed her wrist making Itami jump. 

Ibiki opened his eyes and released Itami's wrist. Mumbling a sorry before sitting up. He adjusted his bandana and looked at Itami. "We really need to talk." He said, moving off the bed. "But first I'll make us breakfast and you can go shower." He left the room. 

Itami took a deep breath and ran a hand over her face. She knew today was going to be bad. She threw the blankets off her and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and then the cold. She adjusted the temperature a few times trying to find the right temperature. Once she found it she got undressed and stood under the warm water. Itami tried to remember what happened last night, but everything was a blur. She washed her hair and her body then turned off the water. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She pulled out some clean clothes and got dressed, then she went in search of Ibiki. 

Ibiki was setting the table when Itami came out. He gave ger a warm smile and handed her a white pill and a glass of water. She took the pill and drank all the water. She sat at the table and watched Ibiki finish making breakfast. Once it was done he brought the food over to the table. They began eating in silence. 

Once they were both done eating breakfast, Itami cleared the table and did the dishes, while Ibiki made sone tea. Once they were both settled on the couch, Ibiki looked at her. 

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like i didn't want to talk to you." Itami was shocked. This is not where she thought this was going to go. "That day I left without a word, I got scared. I have never shown anybody but my doctor my scars on my body. I just kept thinking that if you saw them, you wouldn't want me in the same way that i want you." 

"Ibiki... You have nothing to apologise for, but for the record: I don't care about looks. I care about you as a person and that's it. I am not going to push you if you don't want to do anything. I can wait for you, just talk to me next time." Itami leaned in and kissed his cheek, then sat back and sipped at her tea. Ibiki doing the same but with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

Ibiki smiled. "I love you Itami." 

Itami smiled back. "I love you too." 

As the two sat and drank their tea they both knew that without the other they didn't feel whole. That no matter what life threw at them, they could get through it together as long as they had each others backs.


End file.
